Magnificently Astonishing British Drabbles
by Kaibib Angel
Summary: A collection of  very  short stories about Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England, and Northern Ireland. 4 / 30 completed UPDATE: Blarney Stone  12/29/2010
1. Dragon

I wrote these drabbles out of sheer boredom, and posted them to my fan works blog, patchworktime live even if it's unfinished. That's because I am lazy, and these are drabbles. And yes, these are ALL going to be focused on the British Isle bros. That means: Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England, and Northern Ireland. (and sometimes/maybe Sealand too…)

**Anyway, I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Himaruya does. But the countries are the countries…. Or something. I'm not making any money off of this crap.  


* * *

**

**1. dragon**

He quietly stood up, slowly of course, as he didn't want to make any sudden movements… not wanting to become the large reptile's dinner or something. The dragon snorted out hot air from its large nostrils, lowering its head to the ground.

He watched it move as the creature did the same to him. Pacing back over to the open field next to them, he eventually stopped near a big patch of tall grass. The bright eyed boy scooped up something – a handful of flowers.

The dragon tilted its head slightly to the side in curiosity. Especially when it was approached by the child, being presented with the flowers.

"Mae hyn yn arwydd o fy cyfeillgarwch.(1)" The boy spoke up, not knowing if this new companion of his would understand him or not. He closed his eyes slowly, holding out his flora-filled hands towards the dragon before him.

To the Welsh child's surprise, the mystical creature pressed its snout against his fingers, opening large jaws slightly. The dragon's long tongue slipped out, graising against the boy's small hands. It then slipped the flowers into its mouth and clamped down on it, shivering at the unexpected taste. It caused the boy to smiled a little. So, the big red dragon thought it was food? Silly reptile...

"Gadewch i ni fod yn ffrindiau.(2)" Shocked only a little, green eyes opened again and looked up. At who will be one of his dearest friends for centuries to come. The Welsh child smiled and rose his hands to the scaled snout of the dragon, and stroked the top of it slowly. Then he thought of something while it gave him permission to get closer, and hugged onto his new friend.

"Y Ddraig Goch.(3)"

**~FIN~**

-A/N: Sorry for the fail Welsh.

1. _Welsh._ "This is a sign of my friendship."

2. _Welsh._ "Let's be friends."

3. _Welsh._ "The Red Dragon" – National Animal of Wales, it's also on their flag.


	2. Whiskey

**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Himaruya does. But the countries are the countries…. Or something. I'm not making any money off of this crap.  


* * *

**

**2. whiskey**

Scotland usually wouldn't go home drunk so early in the morning… or was it late at night? He didn't care to check the time, or determine if it was A.M. or P.M. still. He was totally drunk, that was for certain.

His long red locks fell out of his messy ponytail as he attempted to unlock the front door. But along came his drinking buddy to mess it all up, and… oh wait, drinking buddy has the keys… Well, of _course_ he didn't go drinking without a partner! Someone had to drive him home. Too bad that the designated driver _also_ got drunk. Figures.

"Yeh stoopid bahhhstad~!" Ireland blurted behind him, bursting into a fit of chuckles as he fumbled with the keys. Currently, they were actually locked in the car than in the Irishman's pocket like they should be. The both of them gave guilty grumbles that they got so drunk that they locked the house keys in the car. … But that booze was so good. Good 'til the last drop, one always says!

With a sharp sigh, the Scot shoved his brother off him when the Irishman tried to give a clingy hug. They both staggered to the side, still laughing like idiots.

"Oi. Gimme thah keys, Rayleehh…" Came the slurred words of the Scot, as he held out a hand to the house's mailbox. Ireland had to tap the poor drunk on the shoulder to indicate where he really was, and Scotland turned around quickly with a 'whodat?' and another hiccup.

"Ah… uh… lock'd them in tha car… at tha pub…" The younger man admitted, sniffing and rubbing his face for no reason. Scotland just stared into space before growling.

"… Bloody hell. Yeh're so STOOOPID~!" Instead of being angry though, and chuckled madly, before collapsing onto the grass and taking his bro with him, the two sprawled out on the green lawn. Their chuckling and giggling eventually died down as they opted to just stare up at the dark, star-riddled sky lazily.

"… So ehh… we wolked all da way… here?" Scotland asked, his speech still impaired by the sweet whiskey that was still on his breath. The Scot got a little curious when he didn't get a reply, and looked down near his legs… and found that Ireland had begun to hug them close, dozing off almost instantly. He would have done something against this, but Scotland knew that even he was too tired to do much. Finally closing his forest green eyes, the older brother began to count sheep in Passed-Out-Drunk Land™ himself.

And when England woke up in the morning, stepping out to get the newspaper and finding an all too familiar sight instead. He grumbled to himself at the two Celtic nations in a heap on the lawn. No more whiskey for them, that was for sure, as the Englishman's face met the palm of his hand.

**~FIN~**


	3. Black Sheep

**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Himaruya does. But the countries are the countries…. Or something. I'm not making any money off of this crap.  


* * *

**

**7. black sheep**

Wales had always been the source of thousands of the cute and fluffy critters – sheep that is. At first, he was a tad unsure about them because of their great numbers. But it kept the boy occupied for a long time, and even raked in plenty of money… since wool was essential to keep warm, and can even be woven into stylish clothes. Smart AND fashionable – but he actually worried more about the former of the two. Since, of course, it was raining yet again.

For three days straight, there had been nothing but cloudy skies, and a few sprinkles here and there. Wales figured that the livestock would be fine, smiling at their constant bleating as he walked amongst them. But when he spotted that the clouds were growing much darker than before, he was concerned that it would be a downpour.

"'Ey! Get tha' dogs movin'! This one's gonna be a real storm!" He would shout to his farmhands, who scrambled about and doing just as ordered. When the dogs were released, the men scattered out and herded the rest of the sheep towards the barn, hoping other farms would do the same with their livestock. The rain then began to fall, and it came down hard. The Welsh child worried that the entire pasture would be flooded, but it was only natural since they were occupied in a valley.

As Wales ran along behind the herd, his ears picked up the soft cries of a lamb – cries of distress. He turned around, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from, despite the sheets of raindrops impairing his hearing slightly. The cries grew louder because of it, hoping that they would be heard, and that maybe the poor lamb's mother would come to rescue it. Wales ran back out into the flooding fields, not wanting to leave not one animal behind.

The Welshman knew he was getting closer, as he climbed over the hilly area and leaping over puddles, careful not to slip in the mud. As his eyes scanned the area, he saw a dark figure moving between the fence surrounded by the pasture. As he got closer, hearing it's desperate bleating, Wales found that it was stuck.

The small animal somehow got itself stuck between the wooden bars of the fence, wiggling like mad to get free. But alas, there the lamb stayed, and Wales knew he had to save the poor thing. The first thing the boy noticed upon scooping up the lamb was that it had black wool. As the people say, there's always at least one black sheep among a herd of white sheep. The Welshman held onto her mud splattered form tightly, trudging back to the barn towards the sound of the farmhands shouting to return. Sure, he might get sick if he doesn't get back in time, but he rather have it be himself than the poor little black lamb.

With his cloak, he warmed and shielded the baby animal in his arms from the rain, reaching the barn and the rest of the animals, Wales rested against a wall and still clutching the lamb, who was now strangely calm. He let her down on the hay covered ground, and doing his best to soak up as much water and dirt from her small body.

"Owen… the tyke is okay… you need to worry about yourself now." One of his human companions came to him, and nearly had to wrench the boy away from the animal. He was led away to change into warm, dry clothes. But all he could think of was… her…

"What's this…? Oi, lad, ya have a visitor." Wales turned his head after pulling on his new tunic, and smiled as the black lamb bounded over happily, almost as if she wanted to say 'thank you' to her hero. He sat on the ground and she came up to him and laid across his lap, much to the surprise of the men around him. The Welsh child stroked the lamb's soft, slightly damp wool and thought… He had never seen this lucky animal before, and wondered how he could not have seen her in the flock. Only if the lamb was among the other white sheep before. Wales sighed and hugged the black lamb to him, and whispered affectionate words to her in his mother tongue.

"I'll name you Eboni." He had fallen in love with her, and vowed to keep her for eternity. As long as there was a breath in his body, she would live on as well. They will grow up together and be friends for a long time to come. The Welshman knew he could never have too many friends, even if most weren't even human. He didn't mind at all, and as the two of them dozed off, safe and warm from the storm outside, Wales had a night filled with beautiful dreams. The newly named lamb stayed with him the whole time, possibly sharing those beautiful dreams.

**~FIN~**

-  
Yes, **Eboni** the little black lamb (now a sheep) is part of Wales. Maybe she's Cardiff or something. I dunno. I always imagined Wales to have at least one all-time favorite sheep from amongst all those living in the world…


	4. Blarney Stone

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I keep misplacing my original rough drafts. This is why I should not tear them from my notebooks…

**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Himaruya does. But the countries are the countries…. Or something. I'm not making any money off of this crap.  


* * *

**

**26. Blarney Stone**

"Are you serious?" Whined the American, who was one of many visitors to the Emerald Isle. He came for the great wonders of said island, and one of them was standing in front of him… or more like buried in a small crevice between two walls.

"Aye, ya gotta kiss it." Repeated the spirit of Ireland, also known as Erin O'Connell. She smiled widely as she stood next to the crevice, glancing down to Alfred. In response, the taller man stood up suddenly and leered at her.

"Dude, I know THAT much… But I didn't know that you had to do it suspended _upside down_ from here!" He barked back, though it was more of a worried tone than an overly angered one. The Irish woman understood, leaning against the small Cliffside with arms crossed.

"And? Ya afraid I'll drop you on your head? Issat it?" Alfred just stared at her, with a face that gave her confirmation with that answer. She laughed loudly and began to walk off.

"Ya don't hafta do it, iejit." She began, wiping a small tear from her eye. The American followed her, insistent that they gi through with it anyway.

"But if that's the way it has to be done. Then I'm cool with that." Alfred replied with a nervous smile. Zone that said that he didn't trust Erin, or at least her grip. The older woman stopped and turned to gaze at her friend again, emerald eyes listening mischievously.

"But ya still don't trust me, don'tcha?"

"I do, it's just…"

"You think I'll drop ya?" Erin chuckled heartily.

"And then you'll be stuck down there… there's a portal to another dimension… where you'll stay foreeeverr…" She drawled out that last word, eyes wide and hands waving her long fingers at him. She quickly stopped when her friend got fed up and rushed ahead of her, a tad upset. Erin quickly followed.

"Oy, wait! Do ya still wanna do it?"

"Not if it means you'll drop me!"

"I won't drop ya! There _are_ handlebars for you to hang onto, remember? I even told ya about them earlier, y'goof." Erin called after him, having followed the American all the way to the car, and stopped near it.

"Bah! Anyway… you can always kiss the _other_ Blarney Stone." Huffed the Irishwoman, leaning against the side of the vehicle. She spotted Alfred's head perk up in curiosity from the passenger side.

"What? No such thing!"

"There is, but most folks wouldn't think about lookin' for it." She explained, hopping over to his side. But the man was still skeptical about it all, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and I suppose this one involves being suspended over a pool of boiling lava?" He asked, earning a soft chuckle and a "Nay" from Erin. Afterward, the redhead found herself suddenly lifted up and laid down on the hood of the car. She didn't panic, though she was surprised that Alfred would be so straightforward and even give of a romantic air as he did now. And so sudden too! She didn't even have a chance to prepare, as their faces drew close, and the blue eyed male ran his fingers through her thick locks gently, lovingly.

"Erin… like I said before, I ain't stupid." Alfred chuckled some, though he earned no response from the lady under him, but he had all of her attention.

"If you wanted me to kiss ya instead, then why didn't you just up n' say it?" The Irishwoman would have shrugged or came up with a silly answer, but she was more focused on the lips that then pressed against her own. She felt his kiss, though it wasn't rushed, forced, or rough. It felt right, and loving like it should be. Shivers ran through her body, and she was thankful that she was reclined, for she would have melted right then and there. She had to admit to herself that at least the guy was good at kissing… even if she didn't expect to find out about this. It was much more intimate than the little pecks on the cheek from when Alfred was younger, obviously!

The kiss ended and left Erin in a state of bliss, smiling and turning a rosy tint of pink like a teenager after their first kiss.

"Alfy, I didn't know you could… kiss like a pro." She commented, opening her eyes up at him, who stayed where he was on top of her. Though he did nothing else with her; deep inside she wished that he would have. Maybe one more kiss to her neck, or her collarbone, or even her breast. But then, if he did that, she would have to take this moment to the next level.

Shaking his head, as if reading her mind, Alfred let her go, and helped her slide off of the car. Erin wasn't entirely disappointed, and quietly forgot what they originally came for as they filed into the vehicle and headed back to town. Well, at least the American, who was smirking like a bobcat, could go home with the experience of kissing _the_ most lucky stone… or more like a jewel… in the world.

**~FIN~**


End file.
